The Summed Up Life of Mary Sue
by StarWriter0303
Summary: Are you tired of all of those hours spent creating characters for your story? Do none of them seem just right, or are too boring? With this handy dandy sample guide of characters, you'll be writing the best Power Ranger OC in no time at all!


A/N: A huge thanks goes out to Michelle the Editor for allowing me to use her Mary Sue generator in this story

Disclaimer: Never will I own Power Rangers, nor do I own The Power Rangers Mary Sue Generator.

* * *

**As most of your have probably learn, creating the perfect character for your story can take many, and I mean many, crusading hours. But fear no more… there is a solution for you! From the creators of the Guide to Gary Stu, we bring you the Summed Up Life of Mary Sue.**

**All of those hours of research are needed no more! With this sample guide of the greatest characters known to man, you'll be writing the greatest story on Fan Fiction in no time at all! Oh… and did I forget, all the reviews that will be coming with. Because as every great Fan Fiction reader knows; if a story has a lot of reviews, it has to be great!**

**Creating your character is as easy as one, two, three. With this sample character story guide you'll be creating the best character known to man in no time. See how we changed, this normal and boring character into the greatest character of all, a Mary Sue!**

**Your character will start with this very simple fill in the blank sentence, which has been oh so graciously filled in for our first character study sample.**

**A girl in Angel Grove is a feisty princess with incredible fighting skills is searching for her parents, but what will happen when she discovers the dark secret of her past?**

**Now, watch as her story unfolds.**

* * *

Esmeralda Elizabeth Renee Vanessa Kaelin was no ordinary girl. She was the most beautiful girl known to Angel Grove. She had beautiful long golden locks of hair, and bright blue orbs; the color of the Caribbean Sea. Esmeralda was a striking five foot eight, and had the most beautiful ivory skin known to man. She might as well have been the most beautiful girl in the world.

What most people didn't know about Esmeralda was she was actually born a princess of a far away land. At birth she was tragically swiped out from under her mother's hands and was shipped off to Angel Grove. Since then the poor, Esmeralda worked as a common household maid for her foster parents.

***Don't be afraid to give your character to most unique and super long name known, it will only make them even greater. And with every character, don't forget a tragic back story.***

One sunny day, while Esme was travelling into town to pick up a few things her retched foster mother, she ran into Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver, the best martial artist known in Angel Grove.

"Watch where you're going would you!" Esme snapped, as she composed herself on the ground. Her bags fell with her. All of her groceries fell out of the bag. She quickly started to pick up all of the fruit, angrily throwing it into the bag. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"Here, let me help you," a strong male voice said, as he bent down. Esme's bright blue orbs looked into the stranger's, and she saw the most beautiful man known to Earth. He handed her the red apple that fell out of the bag. "Are you ok?"

Esme nodded, not being able to find the right words to speak. The sudden feisty girl, who always had a word to say, was wordless.

As time passed on, Esme and Tommy became the best of friends. Tommy taught Esme how to fight, and within only a few weeks Esme passed even Tommy's own fighting skills and became the best fighter in Angel Grove.

***If you ever are given the opportunity, associate your Ranger with the more popular Rangers known like Tommy or Kim. Don't waste your time with the Rangers that everyone hates and don't care about. They aren't worth your time.***

With more and more crap coming from her foster parents, Esme set off in search of her parents. Searching every speck of Angel Grove, Esme started to lose hope. Just as she thought there was nothing left in the world for her, she was suddenly transported to a weird base. Little did she know she was transported to the Command Center, home of the Power Rangers.

With the current Turbo Rangers retiring to move on with their lives, Esme along with three others were chosen to become the next set of Rangers. Esme became the Red Turbo Ranger, taking over for Tommy, who she had already figured out was a Ranger. He never actually told her, but Esme had a six sense for knowing things.

Time went on, and things started to look bright for Esme. The Ranger's officially had defeated Divatox, and Earth was saved once again, thanks to the Rangers. But, even more so, thanks to Esme, the first female Red Ranger, who had killed Divatox with her own two hands.

***Don't worry if something else actually happen in the show, it's your story to do as you wish. There's no need for having to also write Power Rangers: In Space too. Plus, who would want their amazing Red Ranger replaced by Andros.***

Esme's life went back to the way it was. Things once again were looking down for the beautiful fifteen year old. Esme's life was miserable, and it wasn't looking to change anytime soon. Sick of the abuse, Esme ran away in search of her parents.

After many months of searching across the face of the Earth, Esme fell across a small island. Captured by the indigenous people, Esme was taken to the King for trial.

The King stood in front of the people of the Long Lost Island. In front of him on the ground was Esme, who was fiercely fighting against the guards. She had already taken out five of them on her way here.

"Stop!" the King shouted. The whole room fell silent, as he walked slowly down the large marble steps. He kneeled in front of the girl, and recognized her instantly.

"Esmeralda!" he cried, throwing his arms around his daughter. Esme recoiled confused. She looked at him funny, and pulled back. She cocked her head to the side and looked him dead in the eyes, his blue Caribbean Sea colored eyes.

"Father!" she threw herself towards the man, who had been absent her whole life. "I-I can't believe it's actually you." Tears slowly fell down Esme's face. "W-where is m-mother?" Esme asked, as she realized that her mother was missing. The King became silent, and his head fell.

"She died a few years ago... She committed suicide... too upset to live on from your absence. We thought you were killed," Esme silently bowed her head. "Come on, let's clean you up."

As years went on, Esme grew up with her father in their castle. Esme ended up marring the beautiful prince from the Western Island, and together they had four beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed children, and they ruled the kingdom together. And with that, Esmeralda Elizabeth Renee Vanessa Kaelin lived happily ever after.

* * *

Trivia: The Guide to Gary Stu is not an actually story written by me, rather a made up story to help create the TV commerical ad sale effect.


End file.
